


Duma Czarnoksiężnika: Początek

by Holszka



Series: Duma Czarnoksiężnika [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Attempted Murder, Children, Dark Lord, Gen, Megalomianiac, Pre-Hogwarts, Research, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wizarding Family, Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holszka/pseuds/Holszka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszyscy wiedzą, co się stało z Voldemortem, gdy Avada Kedavra odbiła się od Harry'ego Pottera i wróciła do nadawcy. Z dala jednak od Doliny Godryka w dworze Blacków oczy otworzył Serpens Black, i poprzysiągł sobie na swoją Dumę Czarnoksiężnika, że zabije odpowiedzialnego za to bachora!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duma Czarnoksiężnika: Początek

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! Przed wami przedstawiam swój pomysł na dłuższą historię, która na moim dysku znajduje się od niezwykle dłuuuuuugiego czasu. Jest to oneshot i swego rodzaju prequel do prawdziwej historii, która mnie męczy od dłuższego czasu. Kto wie, może nawet ją skończę i opublikuję. Na ten moment mogę jedynie zachęcić do czytania i komentowania. Ciekawa jestem, czy ktoś byłby zainteresowany dalszym czytanie mojego pomysłu.

**DUMA CZARNOKSIĘŻNIKA: POCZĄTEK**

5 listopada 1981

 

Voldemort był wściekły

Można by nawet stwierdzić, że _wściekłość_ nie była słowem, które w pełni oddawało jego stan emocji. Czarnoksiężnik miał ochotę rzucać przekleństwami na prawo i lewo, przeklinać ile tylko można, zarządzać masowe tortury na mugolach, byleby tylko jakoś odreagować. Na jego nieszczęście, półtoraroczne dzieci nie miały ani różdżki, ani posłuchu, ani zbyt wiele pola do popisu.

Voldemort gdyby mógł, rozwalił by ten świat na drobne kawałeczki. Bez oglądania się na to, kogo zabije. A zamordować miał ochotę _wszystkich_ , a przede wszystkim przeklętego bachora, przez którego się to wszystko stało. Kto by się spodziewał, że on, wielki Lord Voldemort, dziedzic samego Salazara Slytherina, skończy tak marnie z powodu dziecka Potterów? Jak do tej pory _Avada Kedavra_ nigdy nie zawiodła, ale trafiła kosa na kamień. Zielony promień zamiast zabić Harry'ego Pottera, odbił się i trafił w samego nadawcę, Lorda Voldemorta.

I tak powracamy do sytuacji, w jakiej znalazł się ów ponad pięćdziesięcioletni czarnoksiężnik, najpotężniejszy czarodziej swoich czasów… w półtorarocznym ciele dziecka. Dziecka, które nie było w stanie samodzielnie o siebie zadbać. W ciele, które nie było przystosowane do potęgi jego magii. On – wielki Lord Voldemort – został zredukowany do stanu najzwyczajniejszego w całym świecie bachora, które oprócz umysłu, nie różniło się niczym innym od wielu mu podobnych. Został uwięziony w bezużytecznym naczyniu, a jego plany nad dominacją, nad światem, jasny szlag trafił.

– Nie wydaje ci się on jakiś taki dziwny, Druello? – chłodny głos Cassiopei Black na chwilę wyrwał Voldemorta z pożogi wściekłości, jaka go ogarnęła. Najwidoczniej aura jego magii nie zniknęła do końca. Tuż nad nim pochylały się dwie stare czarownice o arystokratycznych rysach, ubrane w ciemne szaty.

– To dziecko Bellatriks – odpowiedziała Druella Black, jakby miało to tłumaczyć wszystko, i w pewien sposób, _tłumaczyło_ więcej, niż powinno. Ktokolwiek znał Bellatriks Lestrange, wiedział, że z jej krwi nie mogło urodzić się nic normalnego.

Voldemort zmrużył oczy. Znajdzie możliwość powrotu do swojego _dorosłego_ ciała, nie miał, co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Pytanie jednak było inne – kiedy to się stanie? Do tego czasu, aż nie wymyśli wyjścia z tej przeklętej sytuacji, został skazany na bycie dzieckiem.

_Przynajmniej w rodzinie czystokrwistej._

 

* * *

 

13 marca 1982

 

Poszukiwania, jakie chciał Voldemort najszybciej rozpocząć, okazały się niemożliwe. W swoim chuderlawym, bezużytecznym ciele, nie był w stanie ani sięgnąć po żadną książkę w bibliotece Blacków, ani wykonywać potężnej magii. Na swoich krótkich nóżkach, by dotrzeć do półki z książkami, potrzebował tak wiele sił, że wydawało się to wręcz niemożliwe. Jedyne, co go napędzało, okazało się być czystą wściekłością, która krążyła w jego żyłach.

Na jego szczęście, Druella nie była zbyt uczuciową kobietą, jednakże czasami zdobyła się na gest delikatnego przejechania mu dłonią po policzku czy pogłaskania po włosach, które powodowały u Voldemorta gęsią skórkę obrzydzenia. _Miłość jest dla głupców!_

Jak na razie, nie zapowiadało się, by jego sytuacja uległa poprawie. Wciąż był uwięziony w tym bezużytecznym ciele, które uniemożliwiało mu sprawne poszukiwania jakiegoś rozsądnego rozwiązania, a tym bardziej – nie mógł używać swojej magii tak, jakby sobie tego życzył, jeśli nie chciał zaszkodzić swojemu zdrowiu. Jego ciało było zbyt młode i mimo wieloletniego umysłu, jego rdzeń magiczny musiał na nowo się rozwinąć. Na ten moment mógł wywoływać jedynie niegroźne, kontrolowane wybuchy magii, z których jak zdążył zauważyć, wszyscy Blackowie byli niezwykle dumni.

Voldemort poznał wszystkich, choć nie pozostało ich zbyt wielu. Z jego lat szkolnych pamiętał, że Szlachetny i Starożytny Ród Blacków był potężną politycznie siłą, która miała wielu członków i koneksji rodzinnych, ale najwidoczniej jego krucjata uszczupliła znacznie zasoby rodziny. Nie żeby Voldemort się tym martwił – gdy uda mu się ponownie objąć stery nad swoją armią i _w końcu_ zdobędzie absolutną władzę w magicznej Brytanii, przywróci świetność starym rodom, nie było co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Blackowie byli rodziną, z którą Voldemort mógł żyć w miarę w spokoju, chociaż zdarzały się momenty, że miał zamiar przekląć ich w cholerę. Druella i Cassiopeia na szczęście rzadko oddawały się swoim matczynym instynktom. Arcturus i Pollux patrzyli z rezerwą na najmłodszego dziedzica, jednak Voldemort widział, jak kalkulują wszystko w swoich umysłach. Jego pojawienie się, wybawiło rodzinę z kłopotliwego problemu. Jedyny inny męski potomek, który mógł, jako tako powiększyć grono rodzinne okazał się miłośnikiem szlam i – _o ironio_ – właśnie gnił w Azkabanie za _zdradzenie_ Potterów. Nie żeby Voldemort Syriusza Blacka kiedykolwiek żałował, ale miał zamiar roześmiać się w twarz Dumbledore'owi, skoro ten nie potrafił zauważyć ślepej lojalności, jaką Black darzył swojego przyjaciela.

Pojawienie się dziedzica, którego Blackowie bezczelnie zwędzili sprzed nosa starej Belladony Lestrange, która prawnie powinna wychowywać swojego wnuka i tym samym nadać mu rodowe nazwisko, chroniło przed niepewną kontynuacją rodu. Druella Black była najwidoczniej wystarczająco sprytna i zuchwała, by zwędzić wnuka i obsadzić go w roli dziedzica Blacków. Voldemort akurat z tym nie miał problemów. Wychowywanie się w domu, w którym przestrzegano tradycji magicznych niż w sierocińcu, okazało się o wiele lepsze.

 

* * *

 

27 stycznia 1987

 

Zmarnował pięć lat.

Pięć długich, bezowocnych lat, w których na nowo uczono go chodzenia, mówienia, czytania...

Wściekłość, którą odczuwał Voldemort była uczuciem, które towarzyszyło mu od początku tego całego absurdu. Wkroczyła ona także na całkowicie nowy poziom, i była siłą, z której czarnoksiężnik miał zamiar korzystać pełnymi garściami przy nadającej się ku temu okazji.

Do rozwiązania swojego problemu wciąż nie doszedł. Przeczytał wiele książek, skrzętnie ukrywając się przed skrzatami domowymi czy domownikami, byleby tylko znaleźć coś, co by mu pomogło do odwrócenia tego całego nonsensu, albo stworzenia nowego, _dorosłego_ ciała. Nic. I Voldemort miał ochotę kląć tak, jak żaden siedmiolatek nigdy nie powinien.

Czarnoksiężnik jednak nie na próżno nazywany był największym magiem swoich czasów. Istniało takie stare, ślizgońskie przysłowie – _jeśli nie możesz usunąć się z drogi pędzącemu hipogryfowi, pędź razem z nim_ – które nie było mu obce. Skoro utknął, jako dzieciak i na ten moment nie mógł nic na to poradzić, powinien to wykorzystać jak tylko mógł. Za niecałe cztery lata rozpocznie naukę w Hogwarcie, ku temu nie było _najmniejszych_ wątpliwości, gdzie mógł na nowo zbudować swoją armię lojalnych mu czarodziejów i czarownic od podstaw. Gdyby udało mu się zaszczepić w młodym pokoleniu chęć zmian, jak niegdyś to uczynił ze swoimi rówieśnikami i ich dziedzicami, jego przejęcie magicznej Brytanii mogłoby się okazać o wiele łatwiejsze niż poprzednio. Ostatecznym plusem było także to, że wraz z nim naukę miał rozpocząć przeklęty chłopiec z przepowiedni, a siedem lat to bardzo dużo czasu i wiele okazji do zamordowania szkolnego kolegi.

I choć do pojawienia się listu z Hogwartu wciąż pozostawało wiele czasu, to jednak Voldemort miał zamiar wykorzystać go w pełni, jak kazało mu jego ślizgońskie wychowanie. Do czasu opuszczenia dworu Blacków, cały ród będzie jadł mu z ręki, jak niegdyś, gdy zaczynał budować swoją potęgę.

 

* * *

 

11 maja 1991

 

Urodziny nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych wydarzeń, jakie Voldemort pamiętał jako dziecko. W sierocińcu nikt nigdy ich nie obchodził, a przynajmniej nie jego. Jedynym świętem, które odbijało się echem w ponurym budynku sierocińca Wool's, było Boże Narodzenie. Przygotowywano wówczas dosyć sporą ucztę i rozdawano drobne prezenty – nie żeby Tom jakiekolwiek kiedyś dostał, starsze dzieciaki już o to zadbały.

Niemniej obchodzenie urodzin, jako Serpens Black nie było niczym nieprzyjemnym – przygotowywano wystawną kolację, spraszano znamienitych gości i zawsze dostawał drogocenne prezenty. W większości były one bezużyteczne – czy podarunki dla jedenastolatka mogły zadowolić wieloletniego czarnoksiężnika? Czasem jednak zdarzały się unikatowe przedmioty, które mogły zaliczać się do udanych darów, choć Voldemort nigdy by w pełni tego nie przyznał.

Siedząc teraz przy stole w Black Manor, mieszczącej się w nienanoszalnym hrabstwie Wiltshire, niedaleko dworów Malfoy'ów czy Nottów, spoglądał na młode pokolenie czystej krwi. Nie było ich wielu, tradycyjne rodziny pozwalały sobie zazwyczaj na tylko jedne dziecko, by zapobiec ewentualnym walkom o rodowe dziedzictwo, choć czasem zdarzały się większe rodziny. Najbardziej aprobującym modelem był pierworodny, by odziedziczył wszystko i córki, które zapewniały koneksje.

Draco Malfoy był rozpuszczonym bachorem i Voldemort wielokrotnie pozwalał sobie na swobodne dokuczanie dzieciakowi. Z zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami, wysoko uniesioną głową, wyglądał jak niemal kopia swojego ojca. Voldemort niemal żałował, że ani syn, ani wnuk nie wdał się w inteligentnego Abraxasa Malfoy'a, z którym Lord uczęszczał do szkoły. Abraxas był prawdziwym arystokratą, który używając swojego czaru i arogancji, potrafił bardzo wysoko zajść. Najwidoczniej urok osobisty i samodyscyplina nie przechodziły w genach. Voldemort jednak nie miał zamiaru pozwolić bachorowi Malfoy'ów na zbyt wielką samowolkę. Cokolwiek sobie młody dziedzic ubzdurał, nigdy nie będzie liderem, to miejsce już było dawno zajęte.

Teodor Nott i Blaise Zabini o wiele bardziej przypadli czarnoksiężnikowi do gustu. Obydwaj, mimo swojego młodego wieku, potrafili się odpowiednio zachowywać. Choć posiadali tę dziecięcą arogancję, którą wynieśli z domu, nie byli przytłaczająco pyszałkowaci czy głupi.

Kolejna para, Crabbe i Goyle w niczym nie odróżniali się od swoich rodziców czy dziadków, dlatego Voldemort spoglądał na nich ironicznie. Pachołki również były przydatne, mimo wszystko.

Młode damy były różne – Pansy Parkinson była zapatrzona jak w obrazek w młodego Dracona i Voldemort nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby Beatrycze Parkinson kiedykolwiek zachowywała się tak samo za swoich młodych lat. Dafne Greengrass odziedziczyła ojcowską butę, która bawiła czarnoksiężnika niezwykle. Młoda Astoria wydawała się przy siostrze nijaka, ale Voldemort nie był głupi – umiejętność niezwracania na siebie uwagi była często o wiele bardziej pożądana niż mocna charyzma.

– Czy czujesz się podekscytowany na myśl o Hogwarcie? – uprzejme pytanie Lucjusza wydawało się Voldemortowi niezwykle zabawne. _Gdybyś tylko wiedział_...

– Oczywiście, Lordzie Malfoy – odpowiedział grzecznie. – Będę miał zaszczyt uczęszczania do szkoły, którą założył sam wielki Salazar Slytherin, a także do której uczęszczało wielu moich znamienitych przodków i wspaniałych czarodziejów czystej krwi.

Voldemorta bawiło to, jak swoimi słowami potrafił omamić dorosłych. Gdy tylko usłyszano jego wypowiedź, Druella Black natychmiast zaczęła pęcznieć z dumy, a zebrani dorośli przy stole wydawali się być pod wrażeniem, a w niektórych umysłach czarnoksiężnik rozpoznał nawet zazdrość. Jedynie oczy Lucjusza były czujne, a jego myśli były pełne podejrzeń. Tylko on wydawał się zauważać w młodym Serpensie Black coś nienaturalnego i Voldemort nie mógł się doczekać, gdy ten odkryje, co to jest.

 

* * *

 

1 września 1991

 

Dworzec King Cross był taki sam, jak Voldemort go pamiętał ze swoich szkolnych lat. Peron 9 i ¾ był zapełniony ludźmi – podekscytowanymi uczniami, rodzicami wypełnionymi dumą i smutkiem na myśl o ponownym rozstaniu ze swoimi pociechami. Czarnoksiężnik aż się wzdrygnął, gdy koło niego gruba, rudowłosa kobieta zaczęła rzewnie płakać i zawodzić, ku zawstydzeniu i przerażeniu jej syna. Ostatecznie sam Voldemort stał obok wejścia do pociągu, spoglądając z pewnym wyzwaniem na Druellę. Gdyby czarownica choćby pomyślała o tym, żeby go przytulić i pożegnać jak owa, mijana wcześniej wiedźma, Lord nawet by się nie wahał i ją przeklął czymś paskudnym. Pożegnał się w końcu sztywno z kobietą i wszedł do pociągu, natychmiast odstraszając swoją aurą chodzące po korytarzu dzieciaki. Voldemort zajął pierwszy napotkany, wolny przedział i natychmiast nałożył drobne, acz silne zaklęcie prywatności. Nie miał ochoty, by ktoś przerwał mu podróż swoim nachalstwem, a wówczas czarnoksiężnik nie odpowiadałby za to, gdyby do Hogwartu przybyło kilku idiotów mniej, albo w przypadku młodego Malfoya – głupotą

Różdżka, której używał, służyła mu na tyle, na ile potrafiła – nie słuchała go idealnie, ale także się nie sprzeciwiała. Choć została idealnie dopasowana do Serpensa Black w zakładzie Ollivandera – włos z ogona testrala, 12 cali, bez – nie leżała zbyt dobrze w dłoni Lorda Voldemorta. Czarnoksiężnik wiedział, że jedyna różdżka, która w pełni była mu oddana i dopasowana do jego rdzenia, posiadała w sobie pióro feniksa i wykonana była z cisu. Lord jeszcze nie wiedział jak, ale musiał odnaleźć swoją _prawdziwą_ magiczną broń, jeśli chciał w pełni wykorzystywać swój potencjał.

Drzwi rozsunęły się nagle, jakby zaklęcie prywatności wcześniej na nałożone nie było zbyt silne lub wcale nie istniało, a w nich stanął jakiś dzieciak. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał tak, jakby musiał jeszcze poczekać kilka lat na podróż do Hogwartu, a teraz wślizgnął się do pociągu, byle tylko nie zostać rozdzielonym ze swoim rodzeństwem. Był niezwykle drobny, niski, o burzy czarnych, nieokrzesanych włosach, zielonych oczach, schowanych za okrągłymi, starymi okularami, które sklejone były pośrodku między szkłami zwykłą, mugolską taśmą.

– Można?

Voldemort miał ochotę odpowiedzieć „nie" i jeszcze dla pewności posłać _Crucio_ albo dwa, ale wszędzie poznałby swoją nemezis, obojętnie jak mizernie wyglądał. Jeśli chciał, by tym razem jego plan odbył się bez zbędnych komplikacji, rozsądnym byłoby poznać bliżej dzieciaka. Już raz nie docenił bachora. Voldemort dwa razy nie popełniał tych samych błędów. Nigdy.

– Proszę – zgodził się Lord, przyglądając się bachorowi. Z całą pewnością Voldemort wyobrażał go sobie zgoła inaczej. Na pewno wyglądającego na zdrowszego, a nie o zapadniętych policzkach, bladej cerze i popękanych ustach; a także ubranego w dostojne, a przynajmniej dopasowane ubrania. Powinien mieć wyższość w oczach, być arogancki i pyszałkowaty, a także posiadać wianuszek wiernych fanów. W zamian stał cichy jedenastolatek, wyglądający jakby skończył dopiero sześć lat w za dużych, znoszonych ciuchach i ze strachem w oczach.

Kiedy w końcu kufer i klatka ze śnieżną sową wylądowały na półce, dzieciak usiadł przy oknie i spojrzał niepewnie na niego. Voldemort na sekundę poczuł tak niewyobrażalną ochotę na rzucenie zaklęcia uśmiercającego, że sam siebie zaskoczył intensywnością swojego pragnienia, jednak w ostatniej chwili udało mu się powstrzymać. _Ledwo_.

– Nazywam się Harry Potter – jego ton głosu był cichy, oczy spłoszone. Voldemort miał zamiar wygiąć ironicznie usta, odwarknąć coś niemiłego i najlepiej dodać do tego czarnomagiczne przekleństwo. Nie był jednak głupim Gryfonem, by od tak ulegać swoim instynktom.

– Serpens Black – odpowiedział w zamian z wyższością. Jego nazwisko nie wywołało jednak żadnego efektu, co Voldemort na tę chwilę zignorował. Wszystkie swoje obserwacje i zdobyte informację, skrzętnie chował w zakamarkach swojego umysły, by później móc je przeanalizować i wyciągnąć wnioski. Na ten moment czarnoksiężnik odwrócił wzrok – jego silna wola też miała granice – i Voldemort nie wiedział, czy Potter był w stanie wyczuć jego nieograniczoną wściekłość, czy odstraszyła go jego oziębłość, ale bachor nie odezwał się już ani słowem.

 _Siedem lat_ , pomyślał do siebie pokrzepiająco Voldemort. _Siedem lat to bardzo dużo czasu, by zamordować nawet Złotego Chłopca pod czujnym okiem Dumbledore'a._


End file.
